Under Maple Tree
by Kim Soraji
Summary: Semua pasti indah pada waktunya dan jika saat itu terjadi aku akan memberikan senyuman terbaikku... (Park Jiyeon)


Author : Kim Sora Ji a.k.a cahyani desytrianasari supmawati

Title : Under Maple Tree (oneshoot)

Cast : Cho kyuhyun

Park jiyeon (OC)

Lee hyuk jae a.k.a eunhyuk

Genre : romance, sad

A.N : Annyeong readers ^^ ketemu lagi nih. Kali ini author bikin ff sad yang pemainnya adalah biasnya author sendiri kyuhyun oppa, kenapa author bikin sad ? karna sad itu bikin sedih (yaiyalah masak bikin ketawa). FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya kyu oppa yang judulnya "At Gwanghwamun" jadi sangat disarankan waktu baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagu tersebut biar dapet feelnya (semoga). OK langsung aja...

Warning : TIPO bertebaran dimana-mana, Don't Bass !

Don't like don't read.

HAPPY READING...

**Kyuhyun POV**

DUG DUG DUG !, jantungku berdebar sangat keras. Aku berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong di kampusku mencari sosok orang yang telah membuat jantungku berdebar seperti ini. Hampir 1 jam aku mencarinya dan sekarang aku menemukannya di perpustakaan tua yang berada di belakang kampus, ku lihat ia sedang membaca buku tebal dihadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya.

"Kajja ! ikut denganku !" pintaku menarik tangannya agar ia mengikutiku

"Mwo ? tunggu oppa kita mau kemana ?" tanya jiyeon sambil mencoba menahanku tapi, kekuatanku lebih besar darinya bukan ?

"Sudah ikut saja, nanti juga kau tau kita mau kemana ?" kataku terus menarik tangannya menuju parkiran mobil.

Ku tuntun jiyeon masuk kedalam mobilku lalu segera ku lajukan mobilku ke tempat tujuanku. Kulihat sekilas wajah jiyeon yang berada di sebelahku, lihatlah dia sangat lucu saat sedang kebingungan.

"Oppa kita mau kemana ?" tanyanya padaku dengan wajah kebingungan, tapi justru semakin membuatnya cantik dan membuat jantungku berdebar hebat.

"Sudah diamlah, nikmati saja perjalanannya, otte !" perintahku padanya yang langsung membuatnya kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya hingga membuatku gemas

"Aigoo... kau lucu sekali, jangan cemberut seperti itu jiyeonnie..." kataku mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut

"Habisnya oppa bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah menyuruhku diam" omelnya padaku, aigoo... saat mengomel pun dia sangat cantik tapi aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

**Jiyeon POV**

Aish... kyu oppa menyebalkan sekali, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah ini jalan menuju gwanghwamun ?, untuk apa kyu oppa membawaku kemari ?,

"Oppa, bukankah ini jalan menuju gwanghwamun ?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya

"Ne... ini memang jalan menuju gwanghwamun" jawabnya terus fokus menyetir

"Untuk apa oppa mengajakku ke gwanghwamun ?" tanyaku penasaran

"Nanti kau juga tau, sudah diamlah ! aku harus fokus menyetir" perintahnya padaku sambil tersenyum

Uuuh... menyebalkan sekali lagi-lagi kyu oppa hanya tersenyum seperti itu. Lebih baik aku menuruti perintahnya daripada aku semakin kesal.

**Author POV**

Selama perjalanan jiyeon hanya diam dan terus memandang keluar jendela, sedangkan kyuhyun terus fokus pada jalanan.

Setelah sampai di gwanghwamun, kyuhyun langsung turun dan menggandeng tangan jiyeon menuju deretan pohon maple yang tumbuh berjajar di pinggir jalan kecil di sekitar gwanghwamun.

Sesampainya ditempat itu kyuhyun langsung melepas genggaman tangannya yang membuat jiyeon semakin bingung dengan tingkah kyuhyun.

"Waego oppa ?" tanya jiyeon yang kebingungan sambil menyerngitkan dahinya

"Kau ingat tempat ini jiyeon ?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa melihat jiyeon dan terus melihat deretan pohon maple di sekitarnya

"Ne oppa, aku ingat. Dulu saat masih SMA oppa sering mengajakku kemari, membelikanku kopi panas di ujung jalan itu, dan mengamati setiap daun maple yang berubah warna setiap musim panas berakhir bersama-sama" kata jiyeon sambil tersenyum memandangi deretan pohon maple di sekitarnya.

"Dan kau tau sebentar lagi musim panas akan segara berakhir" kata kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah jiyeon

"Ne... oppa benar. Hemm... aku tidak sabar menanti hari itu" kata jiyeon sambil tersenyum manis memandang kyuhyun

**Kyuhyun POV**

DUK DUK DUK !, oh tuhan jantungku rasanya ingin melompat keluar ketika melihat jiyeon tersenyum seperti itu. Ku mencoba meyakinkan hatiku, hari ini aku harus mengungkapkannya pada jiyeon

"Jiyeon..." panggilku padanya hingga jiyeon menoleh ke arahku

"Ne oppa, waego ?" tanya jiyeon, kini aku dan jiyeon telah berdiri berhadapan

"A..aku mau me..ngatakan sesu..atu padamu" kataku gugup, rasannya jantungku ingin meledak ketika jiyeon menatapku

"Mengatakan apa oppa ?" tanya bingung sambil menyerngitkan dahinya. Ku telan ludahku dengan susah payah lalu menatap matanya

"Jiyeon saranghae... maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku ?" kataku sambil menatap matanya penuh harap

"Oppa kau serius ? kau tidak bercanda kan ?" tanyanya padaku

**Jiyeon POV**

"Jiyeon saranghae... maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku ?"

DEG !

Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ku tatap mata kyu oppa dalam mencari kebohongan dimata coklatnya.

"Oppa kau serius ? kau tidak bercanda kan ?" tanyaku memastikan kalau yang baru saja dikatakannya tadi bukan sekedar gurauan

"Ne... aku serius jiyeon, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku ?" ulang kyu oppa menanyakan hal sama padaku

Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui kyu oppa juga mencintaiku sama halnya denganku. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai kyu oppa sejak kami masih duduk dibangku SMA, aku sering memperhatikannya ketika dia sedang membaca buku diperpustakaan dan menemaninya berlatih fokal dan ku akui suara kyu oppa sangat bagus. Semakin lama akhirnya perasaan itu semakin tumbuh menjadi cinta yang terus ku pendam sampai sekarang tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kyu oppa, walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya untuk menjadi namjachinguku, aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih di kemudian hari karna memikirkanku

"Mianhe oppa, tapi aku tidak bisa" ucapku sambil menahan air mataku yang siap jatuh kapan saja

"Wae jiyeon ?, kenapa kau tidak bisa ? apa kau tidak menyukaiku ?" tanyanya menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku tapi aku tidak berani menatapnya karna jika aku menatapnya aku pasti akan menangis

"Mianhe jeongmal mianhe oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang" kataku langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan air mataku pun terjatuh tanpa dapat ku tahan lagi.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Jederrr !

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir yang dasyat, sakit sekali. Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku seperti mambeku melihat jiyeon yang berlari menjauh dariku, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya kakiku terasa sangat lemas hingga aku jatuh berlutup dan menangis sejadinya

"Hiks...hiks...jiyeon..." lirihku disela tangisanku, ku tutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku menyembunyikan suara isakanku.

**Author POV**

Jiyeon terus berlari sambil menangis menuju jalan raya untuk menunggu taxi. Tanpa menunggu lama jiyeon pun mendapat taxi dan meminta agar membawanya ke rumah sahabatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan jiyeon terus menangis tanpa henti hingga jiyeon sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Jiyeon langsung masuki gerbang rumah tersebut dan menekan tombol tamu

Ting Tong...

Tanpa menunggu lama pintu rumah itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja yang berdiri diambang pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang pun jiyeon langsung memeluk namja itu dan menangis sejadinya

"Jiyeon...? neo gwaenchana ? kenapa kau menangis jiyeon" tanya namja itu khawatir sambil membalas pelukan jiyeon

"Eunhyuk oppa... hiks...hiks..." lirih jiyeon yang semakin mempererat pelukannya dan terus menangis

**Eunhyuk POV**

Ada apa dengan jiyeon ? kenapa jiyeon tiba-tiba datang kemari dan menangis seperti ini ?. Pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi otakku hingga ku putuskan untuk mengajak jiyeon masuk kedalam rumahku

"Jiyeon ayo masuk ! cerita padaku apa yang terjadi padamu didalam, kajja !" kataku melepas pelukannya lalu membawanya masuk kedalam rumahku

Setelah jiyeon sedikit tenang, aku mulai menanyakan apa masalah yang dialaminya

"Kau sudah tenang ?, sebenarnya apa masalahmu jiyeon ? kenapa kau menangis seperti tadi ? kau membuatku khawatir tau" kataku lembut sambil memandangnya. Matanya sedikit sembab karna menangis

"Tadi kyu oppa menyatakan cintanya padaku oppa, tapi aku menolaknya" kata jiyeon dengan suara seraknya karna terus menangis

"Mwo ? apa kau serius ?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Ne... sekarang pasti kyu oppa sangat membenciku hiks..." jawabnya menangis kembali

"Sudahlah jiyeon, jangan menangis lagi ne..., aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah dan berfikir terlalu keras karna itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaanmu" kataku sambil memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya lembut

Jiyeon sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, setiap ada masalah jiyeon pasti datang menemuiku untuk meminta nasehat dariku dan menenangkan dirinya. Aku tau jiyeon sangat mencintai kyuhyun bahkan sejak masih SMA tapi, semenjak kejadian itu jiyeon lebih memilih memendam perasaannya pada kyuhyun karna jiyeon tidak mau melihat kyuhyun sedih karna keadaanya.

"Arrggh... op...pa... kepalaku sa..kit sekali" erang jiyeon mencengkeram kepalanya

"Jiyeon gwaenchana ?" aku semakin panik ketika melihat darah segar keluar dari hidung jiyeon

"Sa..kit oppa... arrggh..." jiyeon terus mengerang dan mencengkeram kepalanya

"Sabar tahan sebentar ne, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" Kataku semakin panik dan menggendong tubuh jiyeon masuk ke dalan mobilku

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata agar cepat sampai di Seoul Hospital. Sesekali eunhyuk melihat keadan jiyeon disampingnya, ia semakin panik karna darah segar terus keluar dari hidung jiyeon dan jiyeon pun terus mengerang kesakitan

"Sabar jiyeon, sebentar lagi kita sampai tahan sebentar" kata eunhyuk yang panik sambil terus malajukan mobilnya

Setelah sampai di Seoul Hospital, eunhyuk langsung memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan menggendong jiyeon masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Jiyeon langsung dibaringkan di atas kasur dan dibawa oleh petugas rumah sakit menuju ruang UGD untuk mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut.

Eunhyuk mondar-mandir di depan pintu UGD tempat jiyeon berada, pikirannya tidak tenang dan rasa khawatir terus meyerang dirinya. Ia khawatir jiyeon akan pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya di surga terlalu cepat. Akhinya eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menelpon kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan keadaan jiyeon.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku masih berada di sini, di gwanghwamun. Duduk dibawah pohon maple menatap kosong jalan gwanghwamun di depanku, mengingat kembali semua kenanganku bersama jiyeon disini. Tanpa kusadari air mataku kembali terjatuh ketika mengingat kenangan indah kami, langit pun mulai berubah menjadi hitam kelam tanpa ada bitang yang menghiasianya, seakan menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya ku tersadar karna handphoneku bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, ku lihat siapa yang menelponku. Ku harap itu panggilan dari jiyeon tapi aku salah, itu bukan panggilan dari jiyeon tapi dari eunhyuk hyung. Aku pun langsung mengangkatnya

"Yeobseyo, ne hyung" kataku memulai pembicaraan

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau ada dimana sekarang ?" tanya eunhyuk hyung yang terdengar sangat panik

"Aku ada di gwanghwamun, waego hyung ? kenapa kau terdengar sangat panik ?" kataku yang ikut panik, entah kenapa perasaanku terasa tidak enak dan pikiranku terus tertuju pada jiyeon

"Jiyeon... jiyeon..." kata eunhyuk hyung terputus-putus yang semakin membuatku panik

"Jiyeon ? jiyeon kenapa hyung ? dia tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanyaku yang sangat panik takut terjadi apa-apa pada jiyeon

"Jiyeon masuk rumah sakit kyu" kata eunhyuk hyung

DEG !

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada jiyeon

"MWO ? jiyeon kenapa hyung ?" pekikku semakin panik

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lewat telpon, cepat datang ke Seoul Hospital di ruang UGD" perintah eunhyuk hyung

Langsung ku matikan telpon eunhyuk hyung dan berlari menuju mobilku dan melajukannya menuju Seoul Hospital. Sepanjang perjalanan aku pikiranku tidak tenang, pikiranku terus tertuju pada jiyeon. Ku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang akan membahayakan jiyeon.

Sesampainya di Seoul Hospital, aku langsung berlari menuju ruang UGD. Disana ku lihat eunhyuk hyung tengah duduk sambil mengepal kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri eunhyuk dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mananyakan keadaan jiyeon pada eunhyuk

"Hyung... bagaimana keadaan jiyeon ? dia tidak apa-apa kan hyung ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya kyuhyun to the poin sambil mengguncang tubuh eunhyuk

"Tenanglah kyu, jiyeon masih dalam pemeriksaan didalam" kata eunhyuk menenangkan kyuhyun yang sangat mencemaskan jiyeon

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung ? kenapa jiyeon bisa masuk rumah sakit ?" tanya kyuhyun menahan air matanya

"Sebenarnya jiyeon melarangku mengatakan ini padamu tapi, sepertinya sudah saatnya kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya kyu" kata eunhyuk memandang kyuhyun sayu

"Apa maksudmu hyung ?" tanya kyuhyun

"Sebenarnya jiyeon mengidap kanker otak stadium 4 satu tahun yang lalu dan dokter bilang hidup jiyeon hanya tinggal sebentar lagi" kata eunhyuk sambil menahan air matanya

"MWO ? KANKER OTAK ?" teriak kyuhyun kaget dan tanpa kyuhyun sadari air matanya kembali tumpah mendengar pernyataan eunhyuk

"Ne... dan mungkin hari itu adalah hari ini" kata eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak mungkin hyung, jiyeon selalu sehat dan ceria dia tidak mungkin mengidap penyakit mematikan seperti itu" kata kyuhyun yang masih tidak percaya

"Itu kenyataannya kyu, jiyeon mungkin selalu terlihat ceria di depanmu tapi katika dia ada di belakangmu jiyeon menahan sakit yang teramat sangat kyu, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi kondisi jiyeon semakin melemah dan membuat penyakitnya semakin parah hingga dia masuk rumah sakit seperti ini" jelas eunhyuk pada kyuhyun yang mulai menangis

"Hiks... tapi kenapa jiyeon tidak pernah memberitahuku hyung ? hiks.." kata kyuhyun di sela-sela tangisnya

"Itu karna jiyeon mencintaimu kyu, jiyeon tidak mau melihatmu sedih dan khawatir padanya. Bahkan jiyeon terus memendam perasaanya padamu yang sudah ada sejak SMA karna jiyeon tau hidupnya tidak akan lama" kata eunhyuk yang mulai terisak

Kyuhyun pun menangis sejadinya, ada perasaan senang karna jiyeon juga mencintainya tapi kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah karna tidak bisa menjaga jiyeon dengan baik dan malah membuatnya sakit seperti ini.

Setelah 1 jam, dokter kim keluar dari ruang UGD dengan raut wajah yang membuat kyuhyun dan eunhyuk semakin cemas

"Bagaimana keadaan jiyeon dok ?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap dokter kim penuh harap

"Jiyeon sudah sadar tapi, keadaanya samakin memburuk kami sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kita hanya bisa berharap keajaiban akan muncul dan menyelamatkan jiyeon" kata dokter kim yang membuat kyuhyun kembali menangis begitupun eunhyuk yang menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok dibelakangnya sambil terisak

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama kyuhyun ?" tanya dokter kim

"A..ku kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun dengan suara serak karna menangis

"Sepertinya jiyeon ingin bertemu denganmu, dia terus memanggil namamu. Temuilah dia, berikan dia kebahagiaan di hari terakhirnya" kata dokter kim menepuk bahu kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk

Tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam ruang UGD tempat jiyeon berada

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ku lihat jiyeon terbaring lemas diatas kasur lengkap dengan selang-selang dan peralatan medis yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh ketika melihat jiyeon tersenyum memandangnya. Kyuhyun pun duduk disamping kanan kasur jiyeon

"K..yu.. op..pa.." kata jiyeon terbata-bata

"Suttss... jangan banyak bicara dulu jiyeon, kau masih sakit" kataku lirih sambil menggenggam tangannya dan terus menahan air mataku

"Oppa maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku ?" tanya jiyeon dengan suara lemahnya yang semakin membuat hatiku teriris

"Jangan bicara seperti itu jiyeon, masih akan ada banyak permintaan yang bisa kau minta dariku. Jadi ku mohon jangan berkata ini adalah permintaan terakhirmu, arra !" kataku lembut sambil terus menggenggam tangannya dan membelai rambutnya

"Ani oppa, jebal ku mohon !" kata jiyeon memelas

"Baiklah, apa permintaanmu ?" kataku menatapnya

"Aku mau pergi ke gwanghwamun oppa, aku mau menghabiskan hariku di sana bersamamu" katanya tersenyum, aku pun mengangguk

"Ne... aku akan membawamu ke gwanghwamun sekarang" kataku lalu melepas semua selang dan peralatan medis pada tubuhnya

Setelah semua terlepas ku gendong jiyeon keluar kamar. Di luar kamar eunhyuk hyung terlihat terkejut ketika aku menggendong terdapat hyoyeon yeojachingu eunhyuk yang terisak melihat jiyeon keluar kamar.

"Jiyeon kau mau kemana ?" tanya eunhyuk hyung pada jiyeon

"Oppa mianhe karna selalu merepotkanmu selama ini, jaga diri oppa baik-baik ne, jangan suka berlatih dance sampai larut malam, makan dan tidurlah yang teratur dan jaga hyoyeon eonni baik-baik, dia perempuan yang baik oppa" kata jiyeon pada eunhyuk hyung sambil menahan air matanya

"Emm... ne.., oppa janji" kata eunhyuk hyung mengusap pipi jiyeon lembut sambil terisak

"Oppa jangan menangis, aku mau pergi gwanghwamun bersama kyu oppa, aku mau menghabiskan hariku disana" kata jiyeon mengusap air mata eunhyuk hyung

"Ne... hati-hati, kyu jaga jiyeon baik-baik" pinta eunhyuk hyung padaku

"Ne hyung, aku pasti menjaganya dengan baik" kataku lalu mambawa jiyeon menuju mobilku dan melajukannya menuju gwanghwamun

**Author POV**

Sesampainya di gwanghwamun, kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh jiyeon yang semakin lemah menuju deretan pohon maple yang di sekitarnya dikelilingi lampu taman yang menyala terang. Daerah ini pun sangat sepi karna hari sudah larut malam.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan jiyeon di bawah pohon maple tempat biasa kyuhyun dan jiyeon menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kyuhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping jiyeon dan memeluknya erat

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ku peluk erat tubuh jiyeon yang sangat lemah, jiyeon pun membalas pelukanku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ku pejamkan mataku merasakan setiap detik kebersamaanku bersama jiyeon yang mungkin tak kan pernah ku rasakan lagi

"Oppa..." panggilnya lirih padaku

"Ne... ada apa ?" tanyaku merenggangkan pelukanku

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu oppa, aku lelah aku mau tidur. Tapi sebelum aku tidur, aku mau kau menyanyikanku sebuah lagu" pintanya sambil tersenyum memandangku

"Ne... aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu" kataku menahan air mataku yang tumpah kembali

Aku memeluk jiyeon lagi dan jiyeon juga memelukku erat menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku sambil memejamkan matanya tapi ku harap setelah itu jiyeon akan membuka matanya kembali.

Aku mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk jiyeon

_Naega balaneun daelo haji anh-ado joh-a_

_(Kau tak harus melakukan apa yang aku inginkan)_

_Meoli sog-eun ontong neolo gadeug hae baby_

_(Kepalaku penuh denganmu sayang)_

_Naelo inhae him-ina jigeum jab-eun du son nohjima_

_(Kekuatanku berasal darimu, jangan lepaskan tanganku)_

_Nan yeogiseo neol wihae issneun geol_

_(Aku tetap disini untukmu)_

_Saldaga jichil ttaedo neoleul bomyeo us-eoss-eo_

_(Ketika aku lelah dengan hidup, aku tersenyum hanya dengan melihatmu)_

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_(Tetaplah bersamaku, tetaplah bersamaku)_

_Eonjena gippeul ttaedo nega meonjeo tteoolla_

_(Kapanpun aku bahagia, kaulah yang aku ingatpertama kali)_

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_(Tetaplah bersamaku, tetaplah bersamaku)_

_Don't leave me, tteonajima_

_(Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku)_

_(SUPER JUNIOR – DON'T LEAVE ME)_

Air mataku tumpah kembali saat kurasakan pelukan jiyeon melemah dan terlepas dari tubuhku dan pada saat itu juga aku tau jiyeon telah pergi meninggalkanku dan semua kenangan yang ada disini. Ku pererat pelukanku dan ku kecup puncak kepalanya lama, meluapkan semua kesedihanku.

**Author POV**

Ke esokan harinya...

sore ini adalah hari pemakaman jiyeon, semua orang yang menghadiri pemakaman jiyeon terlihat sedih dan terpukul karna kepergian jiyeon yang terlalu cepat.

Hyoyeon terus menangis dipelukan eunhyuk begitu juga dengan eunhyuk yang menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh karna eunhyuk telah berjanji pada jiyeon agar tidak menangis di hadapannya.

Seusai pemakaman kyuhyun tetap berada di makam itu sambil terus mengusap nisan yang terukirkan Park Jiyeon sama persis dengan nama yang terukir dihatinya saat ini dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghapus nama itu dari hatinya. Kyuhyun menatap nanar nisan jiyeon, kyuhyun telah kehabisan air mata untuk menangisi jiyeon yang tak kan pernah kembali lagi. Melihat itu eunhyuk pun menghampiri kyuhyun dan menyerahkan sebuah surat

"Kyu..." panggil eunhyuk yang membuat kyuhyun menoleh

"Ne hyung, waego ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara lemah

"Kau tidak pulang ?, ini sudah sore kyu dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan gelap" kata eunhyuk mengingatkan

"Ne hyung, aku tau tapi aku masih mau disini, menemani jiyeon" kata kyuhyun memandang kembali nisan jiyeon

"Sudahlah kyu, kau harus bisa melepaskan jiyeon, sekarang pasti jiyeon sedang tersenyum diatas sana tanpa ada lagi rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dan kalau jiyeon tau kau seperti ini, pasti dia akan sedih" kata eunhyuk ikut berjongkok dan menepuk pundak kyuhyun pelan

"Ne hyung, aku akan mencoba melepaskanya" kata kyuhyun mengusap nisan jiyeon

"Kyu..., jiyeon memberikan ini padaku, jiyeon bilang aku harus memberikan surat ini padamu. Aku tidak tau isi suratnya karna jiyeon mau kau yang membacanya" kata eunhyuk memberikan amplop berwarna biru cerah pada kyuhyun lalu bangkit meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian

Setelah cukup lama kyuhyun berjongkok di makam jiyeon, kyuhyun pun bangkit dan menatap nisan jiyeon sambil tersenyum hangat

"Jiyeon... aku pergi dulu ne, aku akan selalu merindukanmu, saranghae" kata kyuhyuh lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan makam jiyeon

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sekarang aku ada disini, di gwanghwamun tanpa ada jiyeon lagi disampingku yang selalu ceria dan membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Ku tatap pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berubah warna dan itu menandakan musim panas akan segera berakhir, tiba-tiba aku teringat jiyeon yang mengatakan ingin melewati pergantian musim panas bersamaku disini. Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat saat-saat kebersamaanku dengan jiyeon hingga aku teringat surat yang diberikan eunhyuk hyung tadi. Segera ku ambil surat itu dari saku jasku dan ku baca

...

_Dear kyuhyun oppa_

_Oppa, bagaimana keadaanmu ?_

_Oppa mianhe, karna tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakitku ini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih dan khawatir padaku karna keadaanku ini._

_Oppa aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu dan kau adalah salah satu alasanku bertahan hidup dan melawan penyakit ini. Kau tau saat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku, aku sangat bahagia karna bearti cintaku juga bersambut. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu karna penyakitku ini._

_Oppa kau tau ? sekarang aku sudah lega karna tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menghantuiku. Sekarang aku telah berada di tempat yang sangat indah bersama kedua orang tuaku._

_Oppa jaga diri oppa dengan baik ne..., jalanilah hari-hari oppa dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan, jangan pernah ada air mata di hari-hari oppa OK..._

_Carilah yeoja yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku akan selalu mengawasi oppa dari sini._

_Dan oppa harus ingat semua pasti indah pada waktunya dan kita pasti bertemu lagi. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku akan memberikan oppa senyuman terbaikku._

_SARANGHAE JEONGMAL SARANGHAE KYUHYUN OPPA_

_PARK JIYEON_

_..._

Air mataku kembali tumpah setelah membaca surat dari jiyeon. Aku senang jiyeon juga mencintaiku tapi aku sedih karna jiyeon tak akan kembali lagi dan tersenyum padaku

"Nado saranghae jiyeon, jeongmal nado saranghae" lirihku disela tangisanku dan akhirnya hujan pun turun pertanda musim panas telah berakhir.

...

_Bagaimana harimu ?_

_Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim panas akan berakhir_

_Entah kenapa, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini sangat melelahkan_

_Ketika dedaunan berbuah berwarna di jalanan gwanghwamun waktu itu, ketika itu aku berani mengangkat kepala ini_

_Kita seharusnya tersenyum cerah bersama_

_Tapi, sekarang kita hanyalah dua orang asing_

_Dalam pelukanmu, disanalah duniaku_

_Selamat tinggal untuk hari bahagiaku_

_Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini_

_Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan_

_Menunggumu, kau yang pasti tidak akan datang_

_Aku bahagia ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan_

_Aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana_

_Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku gugup_

_Hanya kau seorang_

_Kau yang terlihat cantik di banding siapapun_

_Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku_

_Disini akhirnya aku sadar, ternyata aku yang selama ini berubah_

_Dimasa yang akan datang, berikanlah aku satu senyuman_

_Aku bahagia karena hari ini, tempat ini indah seperti pada kenangan kita_

_(KYUHYUN – AT GWANGHWAMUN)_

AND

Hah... akhirnya and juga. Gimana bagus nggak, sedih nggak, ya... semoga aja bagus. OK sekian FF ke-2 author sampai bertemu di FF selanjutnya... Annyeong ^ ^

PS : Jadilah readers yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca FF ini OK !


End file.
